


Sleep Over

by Jazzmcjazz



Category: Cow Chop
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sleepovers, Some minor fluff, but mostly graphic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 09:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzmcjazz/pseuds/Jazzmcjazz
Summary: James puts a rather interesting answer down during the episode of Fakin' It.





	Sleep Over

**Author's Note:**

> Requested on tumblr by timetodooley!

"What's a fun thing to do on a Saturday night?" the TV echoed into the Cow Chop set and the boys all looked down at their phones to see their answers. They popped up one by one, everyone laughing. Aleks looked from Brett's "Play with my flarpy" and Trevor's "Running", focusing on James' answer. 

"Ok so you..."sleep over" is a fun thing for you to do on a saturday night...?" Aleks asked, holding his phone up to his chin and squinting his eyes a little. James paused, trying to hide a smile. 

"It is!" His foot was tapping and his smile spread across his face.

"When's the last time you had a sleepover?" Aleks pushed James to see what he would say, masking the grin he hid inside his mouth. James thought for a minute. He looked at Aleks' answer. "Fuck". 

"Ehhh, when I was younger." Aleks brushed it off and James hid a smile. Technically, he has a sleep over this past saturday, and technically he was younger last saturday compared to today...

* * *

There was a knock at the front door and Aleks came out of his kitchen, drying his hands off on his sweatpants from the sink. 

"Door's open dude." He shouted. The front door to the studio opened and Aleks smiled a little, seeing James. 

"Sup, fucker?" He laughed, kicking his shoes off next to the door. Paws skittered across the floor and James smiled wide as Mishka slid across the floor happily towards him. He knelt down and let Mishka lick his face, laughing and petting her. "Good girl!! Good girl!" Aleks bent down and picked up his dog, smiling and heading towards the livingroom. On the main TV, an old episode of Game of Thrones was playing. James sat down, propping his feet up on the couch and Aleks followed suit, sitting in between his legs and resting his head against the larger man's chest. They had fallen into this pattern far too recently. Acting like playful rivals at work slowly turned into watching movies or tv shows together, which eventually evolved into their little sleep overs. Aleks used to go over to James', but they were nearly caught by Joe on more than one occasion and decided to go to Aleks' every weekend instead. 

Mishka eventually hopped off of Aleks' lap and he sunk further into James' chest, smiling. James ran his fingers through the blonde tipped locks, kissing him gently on the crown. Aleks looked up at James and kissed him under his jaw, closing his eyes. James hummed lowly. 

"Rough week?" James asked, ghosting his fingers gently across the russian's shirt, playing with the hem. 

"I just wanna relax for the night..." Aleks sighed and smiled, flipping over so he faced James. James kissed Aleks on the forehead gently, moving down to his lips. Aleks moaned and kissed back, pressing slowly against James and wrapping his arms around his neck. Aleks moved down and kissed along James' jawline, stopping at the crook of his neck to bite gently. James wrapped his arms around Aleks and sat forward, slowly picking Aleks up and heading for his bedroom. The two couldn't keep their hands off eachother, pulling and ripping at every piece of clothing separating them. 

"Off. Now." James pulled at Aleks' sweats and started tugging his own shirt off, moving to his belt buckle next. Aleks sat on the edge of his bed and scooted backwards as James climbed over him. He could feel his skin growing hot, his briefs growing tight.

"P-please touch me J-James..." Aleks whined, kissing him roughly. James growled and kissed down Aleks' chest, moving lower and lower until his nose brushed up against the bulge in the russian's underwear. He grinned, tugging the elastic before letting it snap back into place teasingly. Aleks inhaled sharply, bucking up towards James in a feeble attempt to feel any pleasure. James tugged the briefs down, exposing Aleks' hard, glistening cock to the cool air. He grabbed the shaft and slowly ran his thumb under the tip, feeling how soft and thick his boy was. His boy, what an interesting thought. 

"So needy, Aleksandr. You act like I don't touch you enough, you greedy, greedy boy..." James murmured, grinning. Aleks moaned quietly. 

"Well maybe if we didn't have our sleep overs only once a week, I wouldn't be so fucking hard the second you came over..." Aleks' breath hitched as James popped his lips over the tip of Aleks' cock. James hummed around his cock, sinking down on it. "Ahhhhh James...-"

"Prop your legs up, babe..." James popped off of Aleks' cock and sat up, removing the rest of his clothing. Aleks nodded and set his feet on either side of him, his hips in the air. James reached over to his night stand and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He poured a little bit onto two fingers and bent over Aleks, slowly pushing them inside of the smaller man's body. "Relax..." Aleks closed his eyes as James prepped him, slowly inserting and removing his fingers rhythmically. Eventually, he turned to his neglected cock, dripping with precum and coated it with a bit more lube. Leaning over Aleks, he lined himself up and rested the tip against Aleks' hole. He paused and looked up. Aleks still had his eyes closed, mentally preparing himself. No matter how many times they had done this, Aleks was always so shy. James reached forward and ran his fingers through the russian's hair, prompting him to open his eyes. 

"You ready? I can stop and we can go to bed if you want." James offered. Aleks never refused, but he always asked regardless just to make sure. Aleks leaned up and kissed James, pulling him down with him against the mattress. 

"Fuck me James. Please..." Aleks smiled and James nodded, keeping eye contact as he slowly pushed his way inside. James littered Aleks' neck with kisses as he slowly inched his thick cock inside, Aleks arching up with anticipation. When James was fully sheathed inside, he waited, allowing Aleks to adjust to his size. "James..." Aleks managed to breathe out, moaning and shutting his eyes again. James began thrusting, slowly at first but quickly picking up the pace. He sat up so he could get a better hold of Aleksandr's hips, driving himself inside. Aleks moaned with every thrust, throwing his arms above his head, his cock hard against his stomach. 

"Want more?" James breathed out. 

"Please. Fuck me senseless..." Aleks moaned and James picked up the pace, sending an echo of slaps throughout the studio. Aleks reached down and quickly stroked his cock, moaning out sweet nothings. "S-so close...close..." Aleks moaned in between thrusts. James could feel Aleks getting tighter around him and sped up, his thrusts becoming more erratic and hard, feeling a fire build in his stomach. 

"Where do you want me, baby..." James asked, so close to falling over the edge. 

"F-face- Ah fuck!! James!!:" Aleks screamed out, arching his back as his cock sprayed strings of white cum across his pale chest. James pulled out and scooted to hover over Aleks, pumping his cock furiously. 

"Ahhh fuck...you want this, you slut?..." James growled as Aleks finished his orgasm. Aleks licked his lips. 

"I want your cum, James..." He moaned. James fell over the edge, clutching the headboard above Aleks as he came, thick ropes coating Aleks' face and neck. When his orgasm subsided, he looked down at the mess he had created. Aleks didn't move, just holding half a smile, half a grimace. The two sat there for a second, listening to each others breathing. 

"Do you want to take a shower or should I just get a face cloth?..." James asked, scratching his head sheepishly as he looked down. Aleks laughed. 

"Face cloth is fine. I'll take a shower tomorrow morning." James got up and headed towards the bathroom, pulling a black face cloth out of the cabinet and running warm water over half of it, wringing it out. He came back to the bedroom to Aleks attempting to sit up. "I have no fucking clue why I always want you to do that, the aftermath is always so fucking gross man..." he said, gesturing to his face. James smiled and grabbed the man's chin, wiping his face down before drying it with the other half of the cloth. He wiped Aleks' mess off of his chest and his hands, before wiping off anything on his own hands, tossing the cloth into the hamper across the room. 

"Y'know, I kinda like these sleep overs." James admitted, crawling into bed behind Aleks. Aleks smiled and curled his back up against James' chest, pulling the blankets around them. 

"I do too, James."

 


End file.
